Tyler
Tyler is an ordinary guy who appeared in Inside Man. He was attacked by the Highbreed and turned into a DNAlien, but was later cured by Ben. Appearance Tyler has brown eyes and black hair. He wears trainers and a red shirt. He has a blue jacket and carries an info card on his identity. As a DNAlien, Tyler had yellow skin and black arms and legs. He had a Xenocite face and the shape in his stomach. He could also reveal his DNAlien form's true form, a massive vortex of tentacles. Personality Tyler has a hatred for the Highbreed and the Xenocites. He started out working for them, but reprogrammed himself and resurfaced. He was afraid of them when he was captured, but became able to defy them when regaining his memory. He didn't remember anything after crashing the truck, but regained his memory after Ben cured him. Powers and Abilities As a human, Tyler doesn't have any special abilities, but as a DNAlien he possessed great strength and abilities. He had the main abilities of a DNAlien, including the spitting slime ability. He also could use his tentacles as weapons. He also appears to have great willpower as he was able to fight the DNAlien reprogramming (something the rest of them couldn't do). History Background Tyler grew up with his mother at Evanston and was in Glee Club in high school, playing the bass. When he left his school, Tyler stumbled across a Highbreed lair and investigated, coming across several Highbreed. He saw them building a Hyperspace Jump Gate in Los Soledad, a military base nearby. When they found him, he was captured and they slapped a Xenocyte onto his face, turning him into a DNAlien. Tyler was supposed to deliver an item called the Oscillator Key to Los Soledad to complete the Jump Gate, but he suffered memory loss. Alien Force While on his way to Los Soledad, Tyler accidentally crashed the truck containing the Oscillator Key. His memory was erased and he tried to catch a ride and convince the police to help him, but to no avail. While at the police station, the policemen were revealed to be DNAliens wearing ID Masks. He escaped and was aided by Ben, Gwen and Kevin, who had found his name. Tyler took them to the Oscillator Key and regained his memory during the battle with the DNAliens protecting the key. Ben then realized he was a DNAlien wearing an ID Mask. He removed it and Kevin explained the Xenocytes enslave Humans and turn them into DNAlien slaves using the Xenocyte that had tried to control Chromastone earlier. The DNAliens then returned to retrieve the key and Tyler was captured, in order to be reprogrammed again. Ben then saved Tyler as Jetray which allowed the DNAliens to retrieve the Oscillator Key back. Tyler believed he was stuck as a DNAlien forever, but Ben used the Omnitrix to cure him and Tyler regained his memory. Tyler has not appeared since. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Inside Man'' (first appearance) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Human Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Former Villains Category:One-Time Characters Category:Introduced in Alien Force